Crossed Paths
by ForeverNicole
Summary: They've gone to school together for 4 years never speaking a word, one day they both end up in detention together with no one else not even a teacher. Will the sparks fly or simmer out? Lots of Lemonade being made in this fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen I present 'Crossed Paths'. I hope you all enjoy XD**

I watched him from my locker, I watched as he brushed back his shiny blonde hair to keep out of his eyes. I watched as he smiled at his brother who walked towards him from his last class, I even watched the way he walked as he walked past me hiding behind my locker door.

I sighed when he and his brother had disappeared into a class room; I turned my attention back to my locker. I pulled out my trig text book and one of my many notebooks crammed in my tiny locker.

"Fray you wanna go to Java Jones after school and study or our poetry final?" Simon said as he came over to me. I closed my locker and looked over at him and looked down at his shirt to see the familiar 'Made in Brooklyn' tee shirt he was so fond of.

"Sure I have no life." I answered back and walked with him to you trigonometry class.

"Can you believe this year is almost over, and this time next year I'll be a Yale and you'll be in art school." Simon said as he held the door opened for me while we walked into Mr. Craft's 6th period class.

"No I can't, now stop bringing it up." I said as the thought of not seeing Simon every day gnawed at my heart. He pushed me with his shoulder playfully and I stuck my tongue at him, we took our seat next to one another and looked towards the board that had our assignment written in chalk.

"Come on Fray you knew this was going to happen it was inevitable." Simon said as he began to write in his notebook.

"Yes I did know that doesn't mean I have to like it. Now does it?" I snapped back at him trying to get off the topic of him leaving.

"Clary I know that this is a touchy topic but we have to talk about it sometime." Simon said as the bell rang.

"Yes we do just not now." I answered back and straightened my posture as I saw Mr. Craft walked through the door as usual.

"But why can't we talk about it now?" Simon asked and looked at me.

"Because I want to focus on my work for right now and not thinking about killing you." I snapped back at him all a little too loud, I heard everyone in the class begin to burst out in laughter and then hush as Mr. Craft cleared his voice.

"There will be no thoughts of killing one another Miss. Fray, but you can do that in your own time after school in detention." Mr. Craft said and started to write on the board.

I looked over at Simon and gave him a death glare, I clenched my fists and went back to doing our assignment.

The rest of sixth period flew by quickly thankfully as I sat there waiting for the bell to ring, Simon tried on many attempts to start another conversation but I just ignored him. When the bell ran I was the first one up and out of the room, I hurried down the hall to the art room, my sanctuary.

* * *

I walked in smelling the familiar scent of oil paints and old wood; I sat in my usual spot which was by the window in the far back. I pulled out my sketch book and pulled out my drawing pencils, I looked at the board and saw the words 'free period'. I began to draw whatever that could calm my thoughts, before I could place my bag down on the seat next to me the infamous Sebastian Verlac sat down next to me.

I looked over at him expecting him to say something, when he didn't I got impatient. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked looking at him.

"Actually there is a couple of friends of mine are throwing a party and I want us to go together." He said wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked down at his arm and rolled my eyes, I grabbed his arm and detached it from my body and looked back at his face.

"Sebastian I wouldn't go to a party with you if my life depended on it." I sneered and went back to drawing.

"Well that hurt Fray truly I'm wounded." He said and placed a hand on his chest.

"Yeah I can see that you're all tore up about it, I'll get you a Kleenex." I said and stood up grabbing my stuff I walked over to another table and sat down and continued drawing.

I heard Sebastian talking to other girls around the classroom throughout the period; as long as he wasn't talking to me I wasn't going to care. Sadly the period went even faster than the one before; I sighed and banged my head against the desk when the bell rang.

I placed my things in my bag and made my way to the detention room that was all the way in the basement. On my way there I passed Simon and Maia who were both deep into their conversation to even notice me walking by.

I walked all the way to the end of the hall way and press down on the elevator, the door open with a creak and the smell of mold and death filled my nose. I coughed and piled onto the death trap and pressed the basement button, I held onto the side of the box the entire way down praying that I would make it alive.

Once the elevator came to a screeching halt and the door groaned open I hurried out of the box as If I were on fire. I had never been the basement before so I wasn't quite sure where I was going until I saw big green arrows and a sign that said 'Detention: follow green arrows.'

I turned several corners until I hit a hall way with a class room at the end of it. I slowly made my way down the hall and arrived at detention; I peered into the room and saw no one. I opened the door which also creaked and groaned, I walked over and sat down in one of the seats and waited for someone to come in.

"Well I've never seen you in here before." I heard behind me which of course made me jump, I looked around and saw him. He was so beautiful even in this terrible lighting you could still see how shiny his blond hair was and how golden his eyes were.

"Well I try not to get in trouble." I answered back and watched as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"I figured." He said and eyes me up and down. "There's no teacher, never was never will be."

I looked at him to see if he was lying but he never broke eye contact. "Then why do teacher assign detention if there is no teacher?"

"To waste your time, see you waste their time they want to waste yours, so they invented detention." He said and then out reached his hand towards me. "Jace Lightwood." I took it and shook it lightly.

"Clary Fray." I said and let go of his hand and looked around the tiny room. "If there's no teacher then why are we still here?" I asked looking around curiously.

"Because the door is locked and only opens at 4." He said and stretches his arms behind his head as if he were about to take a nap.

I nodded my head and sighed. "What did you do to get in here?" he asked looking at me again.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I told my best friend I was thinking about killing him, and I said it loud enough that Mr. craft heard me." I sighed and rubbed my face.

Jace started laughing and shook his head. "Well if I were friends with Simon Lewis I would want to kill him too."

I looked over at him questionable. "You know Simon?"

"Yeah sadly the kid's in my French class, he's a know it all aggravates the shit out of me." He said and smiled at me. "Why?"

"Oh no its just that I didn't think you knew who I was." I said simply trying not to make it anymore awkward.

He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah I knew Simon was your best friend he talks about you all the time. He's in love with you, you know that right?" He said and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Astonished at his words I immediately denied it. "Oh god no! Simon and I have been best friends since we were in diapers, I would never date him." I said and shook my head at the idea of kissing him.

Jace began to laugh and moved his chair so that he was sitting in front of me. "Declarations of love amuse me especially when unrequited."

"Oh how would you know what love is?" I asked looking at him with all seriousness.

"I wouldn't sadly my Lady of Haven my one true love remains myself." He said and smirked at me.

"At least you don't have to worry about rejection." I answered back at him.

Without missing a beat he smiled and said. "Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally just to keep it interesting."

I looked at him in awe and shook my head in disbelief. "You are something else Jace Wayland."

"What about you dear Clary, have you ever been in love?" He asked leaning a little closer.

"No I focus on more important things in life than boys. Sadly that doesn't stop them from trying to ask me out." I answered and looked away for a moment waiting for him to laugh but he never does. I looked back and saw him starring at my face, he smiled and kept starring.

"I don't think I've ever met a girl in this school that has never said that she's been in love." He said simply.

"Well I try not to be like the girls in this school, I mean have you seen some of them?" I asked and shuddered at the thought of some of the girls I see making out with random guys in the hall way between classes.

He nodded and looked away finally. "My sister is one of those girls, she's always 'in love' it normally last for a week then they break up so on and so forth. After a while I stopped getting involved it's better for everyone that way."

"My brother was married when he was 18 and was divorced one month before he was 19." I said and looked at him. "That's why I focus on school, men won't benefit me at all they'll just stop me from achieving."

"So if you don't plan on marrying young, then what do you plan on doing with your life?" Jace asked.

"I plan on going to art school and opening up a gallery later on. Well that's at least what I hope for." I said thinking about a gallery downtown where everyone would come to see my paintings.

"You're a artist? What do you draw naked men and women?" He said sarcastically

"No I draw whatever I think at the time." I answered. "what about you? What do want to do?"

"I want to open my own bar down town, something small and simple nothing to over the top." He said with a smile, seeing as though he had a plan with his life made me admire him even more.

"That sounds wonderful."

"well it's no art gallery but it's a start." He said

"Everyone has got to start somewhere."

A few minutes went by with complete silence I was starring down at my hands trying not to look at him. He sighed and looked around the room trying to find something to do.

"How long have you been in the school?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

"4 years." I said

"4 years? How have we never talked before?"

"Our paths have never crossed I guess." I answered

"well this is fate then Clary, something exciting is going to happen to us I promise you." He said with a cheesy smile.

"You're quite the optimist aren't you?" I asked smiling at him thinking that he's partially crazy.

"I try to be." He said and then the bell rang indicating that it was 4.

He looked at me and back at the door. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I hope not." I said and grabbed my book bag.

"Well I'll see you around then?" He asked as I grabbed the door handle.

"Yeah see you around." I said and opened the door and walked back the elevator of doom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days of school went as usual; I was ignored by many and glared at by others who hated me. Nothing was out of the ordinary until I was on my way to History when I was looking down at my shoes I smacked into someone's hard abdomen.

"Jesus! I'm so sorry."I faltered as I felt arms grabbed my forearms to steady me.

"Why it's my favorite detention buddy." I heard and looked up to see the familiar smirking face of Jace Lightwood, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your only detention buddy. Unless some one else has taken my position in my absence." I said and started to walk towards class; I looked beside me and saw Jace walking with me looking forward.

"I would never let any steal your spot Carrot." He said and smiled, my cheeks heated up making me stop and looking up at him.

"Don't call me Carrot." I sneered at him trying to make my point.

"Well then what shall be your nickname, oh I know shortcakes." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes again and walked away. "You either call me Clary or you call me nothing." I said in return and made it to my class room's door.

"Why don't you give me your number and we can discuss on what I should call you." Jace said with a mischievous look on his face.

I looked at him for a good long minute actually trying to see if he was kidding. 'Play hard to get Clary!' my self conscious was screaming at me.

"Well I don't give my number out to just anyone." Was all I said and walked into class; I found my seat and pulled out my notebook.

Not looking up I didn't see Jace follow after me until he was standing in front of my desk, I looked at him as the bell ring. He didn't even budge he just looked down at me. "Jace you're going to get me in trouble." I said trying to get him to leave.

"Too late." I heard from behind him and the voice was firm and gruffly sounding like an authority. I looked around Jace and saw Mr. Garroway standing at the board looking at us both.

I felt like crawling under the desk and hiding there for the rest of the day, I looked away from Mr. Garroway and looked around the rooming to see the stares of my fellow class mates and the glares from the girls who were part of the Jace Lightwood fan club that met every other Thursday.

"Mr. Lightwood, Miss. Fray would you mind following me out in the hall way." Mr. Garroway said and smiled at the both of us. "Oh and grab your things Miss. Fray I don't think you will be coming back."

'Great just great.' I thought to myself as I stuffed my notebook into my back pack and glared at Jace as we both walked out of the classroom.

"Now I don't know what kind of statement you two are trying to make by interrupting my class but I will not tolerate it. Technically Mr. Lightwood you are skipping your own class so I must escort you to the office where you will be punished accordingly." Mr. Garroway said looking at Jace I sighed feeling like I was off the hook. But I was wrong.. Of course. "And you Miss. Fray I will be assigning you 3 days of after school detention where you can think on your actions."

A noise came from the classroom that which tore Mr. Garroway's attention too, he growled and look between the both of us. "Can I trust that you two will go to the office, no dilly dallying?" He said and was beginning to walk back to class.

I sighed and turned around and started to walk to the office. "Well at least we'll be detention buddies again." Jace said behind me sounding all chipper.

I stopped and turned around and looked at him astonishingly. "Are you kidding?" I asked blinking wildly at him.

"What?" He asked looking confused. "You didn't have detention before and now you do."

"I don't want to have detention; I have plans after school, exams to study for. I can't be wasting my time in a locked death trap for three afternoons." I said angrily and turned around and began walking toward the office.

"Oh come on Clary detention was fun the last time we were together." Jace said trying to lighten up the situation.

"Jace detention is not fun, maybe to you but not to me." I said and continued with my walk.

"Clary would you stop and look at me." He begged and grabbed my arm.

I stopped and looked up at him. "Why did you do that back there?" I asked trying to wrap my head around what actually happened.

"I wanted your number, and I knew I wouldn't get it without a fight." He said with a smile.

"You're unbelievable." I said and turned around.

We finally reached the office and Jace was the first to be called to the principal's office, as he walked to the door I watched as he smiled at the receptionist whose cheek turned bright red. I muffled a laugh and shook my head, I figured that I was going to be there for a while but with the next 5 minutes I was being called and Jace was walking out smiling.

I walked back to the room and smell the choking odor of cheese fries and axe body spray. "Aw Clarissa, How loving it is to see you again. Although I am very disappointed to see you in trouble." Mr. Morgenstern said as I took a seat in the other chair in the room.

"Sir I promise you it was a huge misunderstanding." I pleaded and showed my puppy dog eyes .

He nodded his head and began to laugh. "I figured it was you are our star student I couldn't believe it when I heard you were in trouble." He smiled and reached out to shake my hand; I reached forward and accepted the shake. "Forget about any punishment Clarissa, you have exams to study for you don't need to be wasting your time in detention."

I sighed and felt relief run through my body. "Thank you so much sir." I smile.

"Go back to class." He said with a smile, I turned and walked out of the office feeling better than I did coming in.

Jace was waiting for me in the hallway he was frowning when he saw me. "How bad was it?" he said and looked me in the eye.

"Not bad at all I'm not in trouble, and I have no detention." I said with a smile and began to walk away from him towards class.

Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "Jace what the hell is wrong with you let go."

"No you're coming with me." Was all he said as he dragged me out to the parking lot, my heart started to pick up its pace as he pulled me towards a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

"Jace what are we doing?" I asked looking cautiously as he sat down on the bike and put the key in the ignition.

"We are going for a ride." He said and grabbed my hand; I jerked away and began to turn.

"No way am I not skipping school, I will defiantly get in trouble." I said.

"You know one day you'll look back on this and say that not getting on this bike was the biggest mistake of your life." Jace said and started the ignition.

The guilt he was laying on me was suffocating, I rolled my eyes and walked over and sat behind him on the bike. As I wrapped my arms around his abdomen I could feel the smirk he had on his lips.

"I really hate you." I said as he kicked up the stand.

"No you don't." He said and we started to drive out of the parking lot, and if I really thought about it he was right I didn't hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at one of the many little round tables that laced the windows in the coffee shop, I tapped my fingers nervously as I waited for Jace to come back with our coffee's. I wasn't just nervous because I had just skipped school for the first time in my life, but I was technically on a date with one of the hottest guys in school. I have every right to be nervous… right?

I starred at the window and watched the cars slowly drive past as they get caught up in the traffic. I smiled as people walked by the window and looked in, I watched as the clouds blew away with the afternoon breeze.

"One black coffee, and one caramel macchiato." Jace said and placed a cup in front of me with the name 'Carrie' written on it in black sharpie. I looked at Jace who was waiting for my reaction, I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the steaming coffee.

We sat in awkward silence for a minute or so the only sound from either of us were our lips sipping our drinks. I looked around the shop trying to think of something to say but I couldn't find anything.. for the first time in my life I was speechless.

"Never cut school before huh?" Jace said looking at my wandering eyes and then looked down at my still tapping fingers.

"That obvious?" I asked smiling nervously.

"Kinda but it's cute." He said with a smile, I smiled back and instantly felt my cheeks start to burn.

"Jace why are we here?" I asked.

"Because it's time that you experience the world." He said confidently.

"In a coffee shop? Sorry Jace if this is 'experiencing life' I could've waited until after school to do this." I said and took a sip of my coffee.

"Is that all you care about?" He asked in a confused tone.

"What?"

"Is school all you care about?" He repeated and clasped his hands together and leaning forward on the table, making me more un comfortable.

"Yes, it's my key to getting out of this state." I answered simply.

"How is going to school going to help that?" He said scrunching up his nose as if the word 'school' smelled.

"I get good grades, graduate, get a scholarship, and go to college out of state." I answered.

"Not everything is about good grades and scholarships you know." He said and leaned back.

"Of course I know, but it's what I'm focusing on or the next few weeks until I graduate." I said and took another sip.

"No it's not. You'll focus on your grades for high school, graduate then start focusing on your grades in college." Jace said.

"And what's so wrong with being focused on school?"

"You're missing life, cramming your nose in a book is not going to help you get through life." He said.

"How would you know anything about life? We're the same age." I spat back at him.

"I don't know anything but I do know this. You're going to miss the best years of your life if you stick your nose in a book." He said and down the rest of his coffee.

"Are you done teaching me a life lesson?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, it's obviously not doing any good." He said and looked away towards the window.

"Just because I rather focus on my education doesn't mean I won't have a life, I'm here with you now aren't I?" I said in defense.

"Clary you're only here because I guilt tripped you to get on the bike." He said and rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But I'm still here." I answered back.

"When was the last time you went to a party?" He asked looking at me in all seriousness.

"I never been to one." I said and looked down at my hands.

"Been invited?"

I nodded my head and looked up at him and then back down. "Who was the last person to kiss you?"

"My dad." I answered confidently

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "No I meant made out with most likely made it to second base." Jace explained which made me blush and look away.

"That's what I thought, Clary you have no life." He said and tossed his cup in the trash can behind him.

"So what? I like my life just the way it is, and I don't plan on changing it any time soon." I said and stood up and walked towards the exit. I heard his chair scrape across the floor as he pushed away from the table and started to follow me.

I pushed open the door and felt the breeze kiss my face as I started to walk up the side walk in search of a cab.

"Clary what are you doing?" Jace said following behind me.

"Getting a cab." I snapped back and whistled for one.

"Clary I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just trying to show you things that you are missing out on if you continue your life the way it is." He said and was right in front of me now.

"Like what? What could I possibly be missing that's so important?" I said angrily and tried to push him out of my way.

He grabbed my forearms and pulled me towards him, and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I didn't kiss back right away I was still stiff, but my cheek began to burn and my heart began to race .

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips were hot and tasted like caramel; it was a light sweet kiss, I felt like the oxygen in my lungs was being pulled out by his lips.

I pulled away and looked down at my feet; I placed my fingers on my lips savoring the tingling felling that was left behind. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me and shaking his head.

"Are you alright?" He asked and stepped closer.

"That was my first kiss." I said still touching my lips.

"Was it all that you imagined?" He said over confidently, I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.  
"You're so full of yourself aren't you?" I said and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Only on days that end with 'y'." He said with a booming smile.

I reached forward to push him when he caught my arm and kissed me again. Instead of sweet it was hot and steamy, His tongue licked across my bottom lip begging for access, I granted to him of course. My body was on fire and all I could feel was his arms around me and his lips on mine.

And all I could think about was how right this felt.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole cab ride home I could only think about that kiss, how right it felt and then how wrong it felt at the same time. I had just talked to this boy for the first time like a week ago and now we're kissing in the middle of the sidewalk. I needed time to recover from that kiss so I told Jace that I needed to get home, I was sort of hoping that he would ride with me but we were going to different ends of town.

I couldn't help but play with my bottom lip still being able to feel his lips on mine. Well at least until my face connected with the plastic sheet that stood between me and the driver. I looked up in pain and noticed that we were stopped in front of my apartment, I sighed and pulled out the money for the cab and handed it to the driver and exited quickly. I looked up at my yellowish paneled house and regretted having to walk inside of it. I stood and surveyed the house, I looked at the cracked tiled pathway and the vines that climbed up the house that haven't been trimmed since before we moved in.

I shook my head and made my way up to the front door, I pulled out my keys and placed them into the lock and instantly heard the familiar sounds of my mothers yelling. I pushed open the stiff door and greeted the stale cigarette smell, and shut the door quickly before the outside was poisoned by the smell.

"Mom I'm home." I called out into the house and dropped my keys into the bowl.

"Where the hell were you Clarissa?" She yelled back at me.

"At school mom, went to grab a cup of coffee afterwards." I said and walked into the kitchen that connected to the main hallway.

"well thank you for letting me know, for fuck sake you could've been dead for all I know." She said from the living room.

"not that you would've noticed if I was." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" She said and looked over the back of that couch and looked at me.

I looked back at her and shook my head. "Uh nothing, um mom have you eaten yet?"

"No Raphael should be over in a little bit; he's going to take me out." She said smugly as if hanging out with her drug dealer would make me jealous.

"Alright then I'll just make something for myself." I said and started pulling out the bread from the cabinet.

"God clary you shouldn't be eating that much, you're starting to look fat." She said and scrunched up her face as she looked my body up and down.

"Thanks mom but I think I'll be fine." I said and rolled my eyes and went back to making a sandwich.

"oh your brother and that whore he lives with will be coming to town sometime this weekend." She said and went back to watching TV.

"Mom that 'whore' is pregnant with your grandchild, try and be nice to her." I said to her and put away the bread and put the utensils in the sink.

"Clary I'm your mother don't tell me what to do." She spat at me and puffed on her cigarette.

"Sure as hell don't act like it." I mumbled back, I grabbed my plate and made my way to my room.

Once I was finally in my room I turned on some music and started on my homework, which started to take my mind off of my reality. Until of course I heard Raphael come into the house yelling and screaming at my mom who in return fired right back at him. I couldn't focus on my homework when those two started their screaming matches so I piled all my work into my backpack and headed out.

I easily dodge both my mom and Raphael and walked out the front door and turned down the street. I just kept walking a few blocks until I came across Simon and I's favorite coffee shop, I looked inside the window and saw Simon sitting with black haired girl laughing with each other. I smiled at and started laughing because seeing Simon with a girl besides me always made me laugh for some reason.

I walked into the coffee shop and unloaded all of my work on to one of the single tables and started studying the few chapters of History that I needed to read for class the next day. People around me were getting a little loud and I couldn't concentrate on reading so I plugged in my head phones in and started listening to music.

I somehow finished all of the homework I had and looked up from one of my books and noticed that most of the people in the shop had left, I looked over to the booth where Simon and the girl were and they had left also, I clicked my phone and noticed that is was 9.

"Shit." I said and piled up all the books I brought with me and ran out of the shop. 'My mom's going to murder me when I get home.' I kept running until I couldn't feel my calf's anymore and even then I didn't stop, I ran all the way to my door.

I opened the door quietly and slowly but it still squeaked and so did the floor board when I stepped through the door. "Aw Clarissa." I heard the familiar Hispanic voice say from the kitchen.

"You're lucky your mother isn't home to see you sneaking back into the house, she'd be very angry with you." Raphael said walking into the hall way.

"I was doing home work at the café down the block, I wasn't making trouble." I said and tried to walk past him but he wouldn't move. "Excuse me; I'm tired I'd like to go to bed."

"I bet you would nino, but you see we have a situation what's stopping me from telling your mother that you snuck in while she was out." He said and brushed his finger over my cheek, I jerked my face away.

"I'm sure she wouldn't care, she's never here anymore to care." I spat back at him and shoved him out of my way.

I was about to open my door and I was slammed against the door and felt his body pressed against my back. "Don't be feisty with my Clarissa; I might just start using you instead of your mother." He said and licked my cheek, I whimpered and tried to move away but I was pinned.

"Please just let me go." I begged.

Raphael pulled away once we heard the familiar squeak of the hinges from the front door, and coming to my savior was my high mother stumbling through the front door and swearing as she nearly face planted on the ground.

"Ah Raphie , I missed you so much. And josh needs that money you told him about." She smiled as she started shuffling down the hall towards us. "Clary you look almost like your daddy, the bastard that left me." She said and patted my cheek.

I didn't notice that I had tears on my cheeks until I felt them run down to my neck. I shook my head and wiped away the tears and opened my bedroom door and stepped inside, but not before I felt Raphael's hand grab my back pack. "Remember Clarissa." He said and then let me go.

I slammed the door in his face and locked it and pushed my desk in front of my door. I let a sob rack through my body, I felt so helpless I didn't know what to say what to do. All I could do right now was go to bed and pray that all of this was a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

' _Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa Remember Clarissa,, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa, Remember Clarissa,'_

A snapping noise pulled me out of my flash back; I was standing at my locker and looked to my right where the sound was coming from. I looked over and saw Simon standing in a black worn out tee shirt that said 'May the force be with you.' "Earth to Clary?"

"What?" I said and looked at him clearly.

"Are you ok Fray?" Simon said tightening his grip on the Earth Science textbook in his hand.

"Mhm, just had a hard time getting sleep last night." I said smiling at him. "Nothing to worry about."

"Ok good, you were just standing there for a couple minutes just starring at you locker." He said and moved a little closer.

"Oh I was a little spacey for a little bit, but I'm alright." I smiled at him and grabbed my 1st period books and shut my locker. "Oh so how was your date last night?" I asked then I watched him turn 5 shades red.

"What?! How did you know I had a date?" He asked stopping in his place, I hooked my arm with his and pulled him to walk with me.

"I saw you, jeez Simon why wouldn't you tell me that you had a date?" I said a little hurt that he reacted that way and the fact that he didn't tell me he had a date.

"I… uh I didn't want you to get jealous." He said and blushed even more.

"Jealous? Why would I get jealous?" I laughed and then shook my head. "Simon just because your allowed to spend time with other people instead of me."

"I know that Fray I just thought you'd get jealous, but I guess not." He said in a tone that wasn't happy but more disappointed.

"well who was she?" I asked nudging to know the details.

"She goes to school with us, her names Isabelle." He said with a prideful smile.

"oh well I cant wait to meet her." I said the warning bell rang and I let go of his arm. "I'll see you in history." I said with a smile and walked to class.

The next few periods flew by within a blink, the next thing I knew it was lunch and everyone was rushing in the hall to get first in the lunch line. I laughed at the thought of everyone running to getting crappy food that wouldn't even make a mouse full. I walked in the opposite direction of the cafeteria, I walked to my locker to drop and swap some of my books.

"so you're dodging me know." I heard from the other side of my locker door, I moved the door and saw Jace standing there smirking at me.

"Jace we've been going to school together for the past 4 years and never said one word to each other until last week in detention." I said and then looked at him and sighed. "No I'm not dodging you I just haven't seen you."

"That is true, I thought maybe that I scared you off yesterday." He said and moved to the other side of me and leaned against the lockers.

"I don't scare that easily." I said and shut my locker.

"Well that's a good thing." He said and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine, I stood stiff for a quick minute then I kissed him back.

Kissing him was like a drug to me, my body seemed to crave it I pushed closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands traveled from my lower back to just underneath my hair, his fingers were twisting the ends of my hair.

We pulled back to catch our breaths, my cheeks were a thousand degrees and i'm pretty sure you could see that. He just looked down at me and smiled, I looked away trying o cover my blush but he stroked my cheek with his index finger which sent a cold shiver down my spine, I stepped out of his grip and looked down at my hands which were shaking.

He looked at me with confusion. "whats wrong?"

"Uh nothing I just um.. remembered that I have to go." I lied and started for the exit.

"Your skipping? Dang I'm a bad influence. " he said following behind me.

"No I'm just going home; I have to just get out of here." I said and walked out of the school with Jace following after me.

"Well at least let me drive you home." Jace said and pulled out his keys from his pocket.

"Jace I don't think that's a good idea." I said and walked through the parking lot.

"If you don't let me drive you home, I'll go get the principle." He threatened and smirked at me.

"You wouldn't." I stopped and turned back to look at him.

"I wouldn't?" He said and started walking backwards.

"Wait! Fine drive me home." I surrendered and followed him to his bike.

"Your carriage milady." He said and hoped on his bike, I rolled my eyes and got on the back of it.

* * *

We pulled up in front of my apartment and he parked the bike and shut off its engine. I got off and made my way to go in, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bike.

"What's the rush clary?" He said with a smile. "You scared of me?" he whispered and laughed.

"Not much to be scared of huh?" I looked him up and down and laughed at him.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He said and pressed a kiss against my cheek which made me blush, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him.

He leaned closer and placed his lips onto mine, and held me tighter to him. His tongue skated across my bottom lip begging for access, which I graciously granted. I moaned into the kiss which made him smile and play with my hair.

Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect… until I heard the squeak of the front door. I pulled away and looked back at the door to see my mother running out into the yard only wearing her night gown. I pushed off of Jace and turned towards her. "Jace go." I told him and hurried to my mother who was screaming at me.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! I KNEW YOU WERE SCREWING MY HUSBAND!" She screamed at me and started swinging her arms at me.

"Mom, its me Clary!" I yelled at her placing my hands out as if I were surrendering. I looked back and saw Jace just standing there dumbfounded starring at us. "Jace get the hell out of here." I went to turn around to get my mom into the house but I turned into her fist which knocked me onto the ground, I was on all fours trying to stand up when a foot connected with my stomach, making me spit up blood.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she was screaming at me which I couldn't listen to because I was trying to get off the ground. But I couldn't all I could do was stare at the side walk where Jace's bike still was but there was no Jace.

I finally got off the ground and turned slowly towards my mother to see Jace wrapping his arms around her trying to get her to stop swinging her arms.

"I called the police." Jace yelled.

I couldn't even think of anything to say I was rushed with relief and guilt, but mostly I was in pain.

"VALENTINE! LET ME GO! I WILL KILL YOU BITCH, DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL KILL YOU!" My mom screamed at me as we heard the police sirens blare down the street, they pulled up and ran out of their cars. They came up grabbing my mother by both arms and forcing her to the ground, she kept screaming and screaming.

The cops dragged her to their car and shoved her into the back, I watched the whole scene and felt instant relief when I couldn't hear her screaming anymore. The one officer came up to me and started asking questions.

"how are you related to this women?"

"Shes my mother." I answered.

"Is she on any legal medication that we should be aware of?" He asked writing down my answers.

"Nothing legal that's for sure. Her dealers number is tattooed on her left forearm." I answered plainly.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since I was 7, when my dad left."

"why did he leave?"

"He found someone better I guess, I haven't talked to him since that night."

"Thank you, and Im sorry that all of this has happened to you Miss. Fray." The officer said and then looked at the house. "I suggest you find another place to stay tonight. Do you have any relatives in the city?" He asked and put away his notepad.

I shook my head and looked at my mom who was still yelling in the back of the car. "no. just me and her."

Jace came up behind me and looked at the officer. "She can stay with me tonight." He said and placed a hand on my back and started to rub it.

The cop nodded and headed to the car where his partner was calling in the arrest. Jace looked down at me and placed a hand on my cheek to look at my busted lip and black eye. "we should get you checked out."

"I'm fine. I just need to get out of here." I said on the verge of tears. I walked away from Jace and opened the door to the house and went straight into my bed room to grab a bag of clothes. I stuffed random pairs of clothing into a duffle bag , then threw in a tooth brush and other toiletries.

I sat down on my bed and felt a sob rack through my chest. I couldn't hold it back it ripped through me, my eyes produced rivers of tears that flowed down my cheeks. I heard Jace come into my room and sit down on my bed next to me, he pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back trying to soothe me.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." He whispered into my ear and rocked us back and forth.

I sniffled and looked up at him. "I wish you didn't have to see that happen." I said and pulled away.

"Clary if I wasn't there she would've killed you, I barely was able to hold her back." He said and wrapped and arm around my back and kissed my cheek. "It honestly scared me."

"Thank you for staying." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Come on let's get out of here." He said and helped me up and walk out of this hell hole.


	6. Chapter 6

'

I sat on a white leather couch in a huge cinema room, listening to voices argue behind the closed doors that led into the other room. I raked my fingers through my hair trying to relieve the pressure that had been building up from earlier. I listened to Jace argue with his mother about me and try and explain why I looked like I had been beaten with a pipe. Which is a close description on what actually happened to me, but never the less his mother was alarmed when she looked up from her dining room table and saw her son helping a bruised, limping red head through her front door.

I sat there bouncing my foot up and down and running my hand through my rat nest of hair. I closed my eyes and started to replay the events of this evening through my head. 'She must've shot up to much and got a bad reaction to it. Raphael's always changing his stash god only knows who he got it from this time.'

I opened my eyes and laughed at the statement that I just told myself, I couldn't believe that I would ever have to say something like that to myself to make em feel better. Let's face it, my mothers hates me. It's not being dramatic, it's being realistic she hates me because my father left her with me.

It's short and to the point and basically explains why my life went from heavenly to shit within moments of our old house door slamming shut, on one summer night 11 years ago. I was thinking to myself when the door opened and revealed Jace and his smiling mother who was holding a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. I looked up at both of them and watched them walk through the doors and sit across from me on the other couch.

"Clary, I'm so sorry on what has happened to you tonight. No one should ever have to go through anything like that in their life, especially if they're a teenager like yourself. " She said and placed the cup and the pill bottle on the coffee table and passed them gently towards me.

I smiled at her and unloaded several pills onto my hand and popped them into my mouth and chased them down with the glass of water, that tasted like raspberries. "I appreciate the water, and thanking you for letting me stay here for a couple of hours. I'll be out of your hair now, thank you so much ." I said and stood up and looked at Jace.

"Oh no , darling you didn't understand. You can stay here as long as you like, I would be a terrible person If I didn't offer you a place to stay. You seem like a sweet girl and I am so sorry that you have been through what you've been through." She said and stood up. "But I will not allow you to leave this house and go back to that, excuse me for saying this, but that crack house." She said and held out her hand, which I felt compelled to take it.

I had tears in my eyes and I could feel one begin to slip down my cheek, I reached up and sniffed it away. "it's okay to cry my dear, we all do." She said and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Thank you ." I said and smiled.

"Please call me Celine." She smiled and looked at Jace who was looking at me. "Jace show Clary up to the bathroom and give her some of your cousin Aline's pj's." without missing a beat Jace stood up and held out a hand to me, I took it and stood up as well and followed him.

We walked out the door and went up two flights of stairs until we were at the very top of the house where there were three doors. Jace opened one, "this is the spare bedroom, where you can sleep." He pointed to the door that was across from the spare bedroom. "That's the bathroom; it has a stand in shower and a tub on the side of it." He said and we walked to the end of the hallway and pointed at the last door and smiled. "As you can tell that this is my bedroom."

I nodded my head and looked up at him; he was looking down at me with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "I am now." I said and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Um can I get those pajamas now?" I said and moved out of his way so he could get them, he walked to the spare bedroom and walked in and resurfaced a minute later with a tee-shirt and shorts.

"Take as long as you need in the bathroom, some of Aline's shampoo and conditioners are in the closet in there." He said and smiled, I nodded my head and walked into the huge bathroom and looked at the mirror that took up the entire wall.

I shut the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror and felt like crying just by looking at how pathetic I looked. I looked myself up and down multiple times, and each time I looked the angrier I got, I hand finger prints on my wrists, bruises on my neck up to my cheeks. I was actually afraid to lift my shirt, to survey the damage that was there; I knew it was there because I could feel it.

'Thank god Jace was there.' I thought to myself as I started to peel off my pants slowly and one leg at a time, I looked down at my bruised legs and felt every single nerve in my thighs spasm as I tried to sit on the edge of the tub, and rubbed the bruises. Instant tears came once I pulled my shirt off, my stomach was black and blue, I looked like boxing bag I felt like one too.

I turned on the hot water for the tub and let it run while I stepped into the tub and sat down, I leaned my head against the back of the tub and let the water run. I starred at the ceiling and felt myself begin to close my eyes, and before I could stop myself I was already asleep.

' _Clary come down here and eat your breakfast!' My dad yelled from the bottom step of the stairs. I ran down the stairs with my pig tails swinging back and forth as I ran to the dining table. I looked up from the bowl of cereal and saw my mom and dad standing in the kitchen, they were quiet. Dead quiet._

 _I stood up in curiosity and walked over to them, I was walking towards them when I stepped in something wet. I looked down at my barefoot and saw blood, I was standing in a pool of blood I looked around me in a swift circle and the blood was everywhere. The blood started to rise I looked at my mom who was just standing there next to my father who was starring down at his hands and crying. I looked down and the blood was at my stomach, my school dress was ruined the blood had permanently stained it, the beautiful green ends of the dress were submerged in the pool of blood. I screamed and screamed and kept rubbing the blood off my dress but the blood kept coming and coming, I looked down again and the blood was up to my neck._

 _I heard in the distance my father's voice. 'Hold your breath Clarissa; it'll all be over soon.' I held my breath and looked for him but all I could see was the top of his white hair the rest of him was submerged in the blood, I screamed for him and reached out my arms to get him but I couldn't reach him._

 _The blood began to pull me under, I began to flail my arms and legs I started kicking and screaming until heard the sweetest voice. "WAKE UP CLARY!"_

I opened my eyes to see Jace squatting over me pressing on my chest; I gasped and felt instant pain. My body was thrown into a coughing fit, I started to gag and I spit of water that was mixed with blood. I got on all fours and coughed until my throat was scratched and my lungs felt like they were about to explode, I looked down at my hands and saw a puddle of water.

I finally stopped coughing and looked at Jace who was starring at me with his eyes as wide as baseballs. "What the hell happened?" I let out and grabbed a towel that was on the side of the tub.

"You were taking a tub and fell asleep and almost drowned yourself in the process." He said and handed me another towel. I sighed and felt instant tears, I looked at Jace and all I could do was cry he crawled towards me and pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair trying to keep me calm.

I sat there crying into his arms, not being able to move because my body was exhausted and sore. I felt my self slipping into sleep again and I wasn't going to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

' _Clarissa you have to eat your vegetables, or you won't grow to be big and strong like Jonathan.'_

 _I watched as my brother and father wrestled around the living room, while my mom sat with me at the dinner table until I ate my broccoli. I stubbornly shook my head and passed the plate at her, she side and placed her head into her hands. My father and brother stopped wrestling and looked over at us, I could feel in my stomach that I was going to get into trouble._

" _Clary you have to eat your vegetables, or you'll always be a munchkin. Do you want that? Mummy, Daddy and Jonathan will all be giants, banging our heads on the ceiling while you are on the ground starring up at us having fun.' My dad said to me, which made me laugh at the idea of them being giants. I shook my head slowly and smiled at him and then my mother. 'Good now eat your broccoli.'_

I woke up feeling sore and surprisingly rested; the sun was shining through the curtain and it hit my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to wake myself up more, I looked around the room and saw a pair of clothing and shoes sitting on the edge of the bed. Realization hit, _'i'm not at my house.'_

I started to get out of the bed when I heard and saw the bedroom door start to swing open, and in came Jace holding a tray of food, that smelt heavenly. I sniffed the air and an instant later my stomach growled basically trying to jump out of my skin to get the food. Jace laughed at the sound of my stomach and came over to my side of the bed and sat the tray next to me.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I brought you food." He laughed and looked me up and down. "Your bruises are starting to heal." He said and reached up to my face and pushed away a stray hair that was in my face.

"Thanks for letting me crash here for the night." I said and looked down at the waffles and dug in.

"You're not going back there are you?" Jace looked me in the eyes and then looked down at my neck.

"Where else am I supposed to go Jace, it's a shit hole but that's home." I said and piled a piece of a waffle into my mouth.

"Um, here obviously. My mom said you could stay as long as you need." Jace said and motioned his arms around the room. "we obviously have enough room for you."

"You guys don't need a burden like me around, trust me Jace I just need to get back on my feet again and figure out what's going to happen." I said and sipped some orange juice from the cup on the tray.

"Clary don't be dumb about this." Jace said and rolled his eyes at me.

"Jace you've known me for like what 5 seconds, this has been going on since I was 7. I've been fine all by myself for the past 10 years. Trust me this time isn't any different. "I said and stood up and walked past Jace and started to pull on the clothes that were on the bed.

"Clary I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just worried about you." Jace said standing up and grabbing my arm.

"Jace don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I placed a hand on his cheek, he sighed and nodded his head.

He let go of my arm and stepped back a step or two, I went back to changing and grabbed my dirty clothes off the floor and turned back at him.

"I'll see you at school?" He asked looking at me with concern in his eyes; I smiled and nodded my head. I walked toward him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Ill see you tomorrow."

I turned away from him and walked out the bedroom, and ran down the stairs. I went to open the front door when it swung open and revealed Jace's brother and his boyfriend. We stood there starring at each other for a moment, until Jace came down the stairs.

"Alec, Magnus this is Clary." Jace said and was right behind me.

"Nice to meet you." they bother smiled at me and then looked at Jace for some kinda of explanation as of why I was there. The awkward silence was a major killer; I turned to face Jace and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and then walked out the door.

* * *

Jace POV

Alec ,Magnus and I stood there in awkward silence for a a minute or three after Clary rushed out of the door.

"Um Jace, I don't think mother would appreciate you bring random girl to the house." Alec stated and then looked at me with accusing eyes.

"She's just a friend who needed a bed to sleep in last night, mother knows she was here." I answered and then looked at Alec and Magnus's hands which were intertwined with each others. I cleared my throat making it known that they were still holding each others hands, then jumped apart and started fidgeting with themselves.

"Jace don't bring troubled "friends" to the house, mother doesn't need the stress." Alec said and walked into the kitchen.

"Alec just worry about yourself would you." I snapped back at him and walked into the living room, where my mother was reading 'Pride and Prejudice.'

"Has Mr. Darcy confessed his love for Elizabeth yet?" I teased her as I sat down on the couch.

She closed the book and tapped my knee with it. "Oh shush Jace don't spoil the book for me." She said and smiled at me with her caring and gentle eyes. "Is Alec and his boyfriend in the kitchen?"

I looked at her in confusion. "what?"

"Jace don't play dumb with me, I know Alec is gay. I know my sons inside and out." She smiled.

"Yeah Magnus is with him, we seriously thought you didn't know." I confessed.

"I've known about Magnus since the second day they started dating." My mother said and placed her book down on the coffee table and turned to face me. "speaking of dating, was that Clary I head rush out the door?" She raised her eyebrow and looked me up and down.

"Yeah she said she had to figure a few things out." I said and sighed and raked my hands through my hair.

"Jace that girl does something to you, you might not be able to see it but I can." She smiled and rubbed my knee.

"She's so different, there's just something about her that makes my heart race. When I'm with her all I can think about is just her, when I'm not with her she's still on my mind. I'm going crazy mom."

She laughed and shook her head. "No you're not you're falling in love with her Jace, that's what love is. It consumes you; it makes you learn things that you never knew before. But the question is does she feel the same about you?" She said and went back to reading her book.


End file.
